Happy Birthday
by sydneybell24
Summary: Roxas has always hated his birthday. Can a certain perverted red head change that? Warning: Anal/Prostate Play, Bondage, Rimming, Light Spanking, Toys and very hot man sex. Akuroku and other pairings. Mindless smut. Enjoy!


My first fic! Haha. It would be a super kinky one too.

**Summary: **Roxas has always hated his birthday. Can a certain perverted red head change that?  
**Warning:** Anal/Prostate Play, Bondage, Rimming, Light Spanking, Toys and very hot man sex.  
**Disclaimer:** Do I own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy? If I owned it, there would be a few pornos and threesomes and all that jazz involved.

**

* * *

**

Roxas hated his birthday. He hated the moment he walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, only to be glomped, have a very off-key birthday song sang to him and later fucked mindlessly. He hated the gifts and the cake with the frosting that was always too sweet. He _hated _his birthday.

He walked up to his apartment door and stopped in front of it. He stared at the doorknob, praying that he wouldn't be greeted with a bunch of people in party hats, shrieking their congratulations. He sighed and slowly turned the knob, opening the door and peeking inside.

Nothing.

He opened the door more fully and entered the house, still cautiously looking around. "Axel?" he called softly.

No answer.

Roxas took another step inside and slipped his shoes off, walking into the living room to look around. "Ax?"

Once again, nobody was there. He walked into the bedroom slowly, trying to be as stealthy as he possibly could on the carpeted floors.

Roxas finally relaxed once he noticed that the shower was running in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He noticed that there was a big cardboard box laying on the bed that said 'Reno' on it.

"Reno?" Roxas said softly, walking over to the box. He heard the shower water turn off and he turned around to look at the bathroom door. "Hey, Axel? What's in the-"

Suddenly, in a flash of red and green, Roxas was on the ground, another body on top of him nuzzling his neck. "Happy Birthday, cutie!" Axel cooed affectionately.

"Axel! What are you doing?" Roxas asked when he regained his breathing.

"Nothing… Just thought I'd tackle my favorite blonde haired blue eyed birthday boy." he replied nonchalantly, kissing his neck.

"Hey, I thought you were in the shower. How'd you get dressed so fast?" Roxas asked in a confused tone that made Axel grin madly.

"It was a decoy." Axel replied.

"A decoy?"

"Yes. A decoy. Got it memorized?"

"No… And what's with the box? Why is there a box here with your brother's name on it?" Roxas demanded, a little bit more frustrated.

"The box? Oh, it was just Reno returning a favor." Axel said coyly, running his hands down Roxas' chest.

"A favor? And can you let me up?" Roxas asked, just realizing he had been on the ground this entire time.

Axel got off of Roxas and lifted off the ground, depositing him on the large bed and pushing the box to the floor. "Axel? What's in the box?" Roxas asked, his voice careful.

"Nothing, just some pictures." Axel replied, leaning in and kissing Roxas on the tip of his nose.

"Oh…" Roxas muttered.

Axel immediately took to kissing Roxas, entering his hot mouth with his tongue. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him flush against his body. Suddenly, Roxas was flipped onto his stomach and cold metal made contact with his wrists in unison, stopping any arm movements.

"Axel?" Roxas squeaked, looking at his arm restraints. There were manacles on both of his wrists, holding him tightly and limiting any movement. Axel grabbed Roxas' legs and pushed them so he was on his knees, his chest barely making contact with the mattress. "Axel!" Roxas yelled angrily, "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Axel didn't answer. Instead he moved back up to Roxas' neck and began licking and nipping, leaving his mark for this session.

Axel moved away from his neck and smirked. "It's your birthday, and I really want it to be about you. So you just lay back and relax… enjoy it." he went back to kissing his neck and slipped a hand down Roxas' pants, massaging his semi-hard erection.

Roxas moaned softly and arched slightly into Axel's hand. Another hand went up his shirt, teasing his nipples and rubbing them into hard nubs. Before Roxas could blink, he heard a tear, and when he looked down, his ripped shirt was thrown on the floor. "Axel! What the hell?!"

Axel chuckled in response, licking the shell of Roxas' ear. "Don't worry. I'll buy you some new clothes when we're done." he said softly. Suddenly, Roxas felt his pants and boxers being ripped clean off of him, joining his shirt on the floor.

Roxas flushed at the fact that Axel was completely drinking up his body. He shifted his legs a bit to try to cover up his entrance, but two hands grabbed the back of his knees and positioned them so that they were apart and his ass was high in the air. Metal was clasped around his thighs, and when Axel's hands moved away, he couldn't move.

Now Roxas was downright embarrassed. Everything was completely on display for Axel's feasting eyes, not that Axel himself minded.

"You'll like it. Don't worry." Axel rubbed his thumb over Roxas' puckered entrance, causing a strangled moan from the blonde. Axel smiled to himself a bent over, experimentally licking it. Roxas' reaction was very severe, he thrashed about, crying out in pleasure. The redhead got exactly what he wanted and began circling the ring of muscle, dipping into it with his tongue and swirling it around.

Roxas was delirious with pleasure. He was failing miserably at holding out his gasps and moans, and his cerulean eyes were glazed over with lust. Axel's tongue delved deeper into his entrance and Roxas almost screamed with pleasure.

Axel pulled away and began kneading Roxas' ass with both hands. "You have the cutest little butt, Rox." he said softly, licking the entrance twice more.

"A-axel…" Roxas moaned, his face shining with a layer of sweat.

"Don't worry, you'll get there soon." Axel reassured him, rubbing Roxas' hole with two fingers, lightly pressuring it. He slapped one of Roxas's cheeks, kneading it immediately afterwards. Roxas moaned harshly, his erection twitching slightly. "You like that?" Axel asked, slapping Roxas's ass again, this time a bit harder than before, receiving another moan from the blonde. "Damn you're horny." Axel said with a laugh, "Never thought you'd like spanking."

Axel began to alternate cheeks, slapping them in a pattern that Roxas could never memorize. Once his ass was a light pink, Axel began to knead it once again. "Ah… Haa! Ax-xel!"

Axel went back to licking Roxas' passage, his tongue pushing and licking harder than before. Roxas moaned and began to try thrusting into Axel's mouth, who, in response, rubbed Roxas' balls. Roxas entered oblivion as his vision went completely white. He came hard onto the sheets, screeching as he let his load loose.

He went limp as Axel pulled away from his entrance, smirking devilishly. "You're so fucking hot, Roxas." Axel said huskily, leaning over to pull something out of the box.

"What're you doing now?" Roxas managed to mutter, exhaustion sweeping over his body.

"Getting ready for round two." Axel replied, grabbing something out of the box and sitting back upright.

"Round two?" Roxas asked softly.

"Mhmm. Round two." Axel confirmed, rubbing Roxas' entrance again.

Roxas moaned as he felt a lubricated finger enter him, moving in and out at a leisurely pace. Another entered soon after and they brushed lightly against his prostate. Normally, as soon as Axel found his prostate, he would tease Roxas and not touch it again until they were at the end of sex. This time, though, Axel's fingers pressed against in roughly and unhesitatingly rubbed it.

Roxas saw stars and tears of pleasure leaked from his eyes, cries and moans falling from his mouth. The fingers kept massaging the bundle of nerves, pressing hard on it and making Roxas rock hard once again. A third finger entered and they all pressed on the gland at different angles, causing the blonde to cry out and push against them.

Abnormally, Roxas felt another orgasm rip through him, cum streaking all over the sheets. The fingers left Roxas and he fell limp, breathing heavily.

A warm and dry hand kneaded his ass again, "Good job, Rox. That was a powerful one. Didn't take you long until you came though, huh? I'll definitely play with your sweet spot more often, your body really likes it." Axel said, kissing his ass cheek affectionately.

Roxas was way too tired to try to retort to Axel's coos. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. The warmth, the after glow and the hands massaging his ass were getting him closer to dream land by the minute. The blonde was almost asleep when a hand smacked his ass.

"Hey, who said we were done, birthday boy? You and me are in for a lot of fun." Axel said, poking a finger at Roxas' hole.

"Axel… I'm really tired… Please…" he muttered, his eyes still closed.

"No, no, no. You'll really like this. I promise." Axel said, leaning over and taking off the restraints. Roxas didn't object when Axel flipped him over onto his back. He also didn't object when he was chained and positioned differently. His arms were above his head and his legs were against his stomach, his knees bent so they were up in the air.

Roxas felt something circular enter him and push deeper until it was nudged against his prostate. Roxas let out a small mewl at the contact, still hyper-sensitive due to his very recent orgasm. Something snapped around the base of his cock, a weird feeling overtaking the appendage.

Roxas looked down and saw a black ring around his dick. "What's that Axel?" he asked softly.

"Cock ring. Stops you from cumming." Axel answered, holding onto a white remote that led to a long wire that disappeared inside of Roxas' entrance.

"What?!?" Roxas yelled.

"Hey, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I can't have any fun." Axel replied.

Roxas didn't have anytime to snap at Axel, due to the violent vibrations inside of his body, stimulating his prostate violently. "Ah… A-Axel!" Roxas cried, clenching his eyes shut.

A thumb rubbed roughly over the head of Roxas' cock, causing him to scream out at the overload to his senses. The pleasure was doubled, due to the fact that he was being pleasured in both of his most sensitive spots.

"A-Axel!" Roxas cried as his muscles spasmed. He would have had another premature orgasm, but the ring around his cock stopped him from doing so. This caused Roxas to cry out and arch against the pillows in frustration.

"Bet you wish you could use your hands right about now, hmm?" Axel asked, stroking the blonde's cock.

"Axel, please…." Roxas mewled.

"Tell me what you want." Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, stroking up his cock more violently than before.

"I-I want you… inside… please…" Roxas whispered breathlessly.

Axel could have came right there. Roxas was horny beyond belief and that made Axel ten times harder than he already was.

Axel undid Roxas' restraints and pulled the vibrator, immediately replacing it with his cock. Once Roxas adjusted, Axel thrusted violently in and out of Roxas' already used passage. Roxas' moans caused Axel to pull the cock ring off and allow the blonde to cum, this orgasm the most powerful of the session. Axel came shortly after, due to the spasms around his cock. He released inside of his lover, then, spent, collapsed to the side.

Roxas was dead to the world now, barely conscious, he felt the warmth of the comforter being pulled around his body. The arms that wrapped around his frame and pulled his naked body closer to Axel emitted a different warmth. This one was loving, and caring, Roxas liked this warmth and he snuggled closer to it, breathing in the distinct scent of caramel and something that could only be described as _Axel._

"Good night, Roxas. Happy birthday." Axel whispered in his ear, kissing the back of his neck softly.

"I love you." Roxas said with a yawn, moving closer to his lover.

"Love you too." Axel replied, rubbing his hand over Roxas' hip affectionately.

Roxas finally let some well earned sleep claim him, dreaming of a frosting covered Axel.

* * *

**Later that evening, circa 8:00 p.m:**

Roxas emerged from the bedroom sore and exhausted. He was wobbly and a bit dazed when he woke, still disoriented from the activities that occured a few hours ago. Pulling on his sweatpants, he walked down the stairs and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

There were people in his apartment. His twin brother Sora stood with his boyfriend Riku, smiling at him. Axel's best friend Demyx and his blue haired boyfriend, Zexion. Roxas' good friends Namine, Kairi, Olette and Pence as well as Roxas' best friend Hayner.

Pissed off beyond belief, Roxas stormed through the living room, looking for Axel so he could castrate him. A hand pinched his ass, causing him to spin around with a bright blush on his face. "Happy birthday cutie. You and Axel have fun with my toys?" Reno asked, winking.

Arms wrapped around Roxas from behind, pulling the blonde close to the body shadowing him. "We sure did. Thanks again." Axel said, kissing Roxas' neck. Reno laughed and went elsewhere to talk to Cloud and Zack, who were sipping on some beers. "Happy birthday babe." Axel said softly.

"I hate you, Axel." Roxas muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the redhead's shoulder.

"Love you too." Axel chuckled, kissing Roxas' cheek.

And that was a fact.

* * *

How terrible was that? Grr... I rushed through the end of the sex scene. I'm a stupid one... Please review. I love you all.


End file.
